Sengi Guild Agent
|name = Hunter Association agent |manga debut = Chapter 51 |anime debut = Episode 48 (1999) Episode 30 (2011) |gender = Female |hair = Purple (1999) Violet (2011) |eyes = Green (1999) Maroon (2011) |occupation = Hunters Association Agent |type = Transmuter |image gallery =yes}} The Hunter Association agent is a Hunter working for the Hunters Association and works in the underground Sengi Guild which hires new and old Hunters for various jobs. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 Appearance The agent has purple hair, combed to the left most likely with hair gel. She has many piercings in her nose, lips, ears, eyebrows. She also has multiple tattoos, rings on her fingers and metallic wristbands. She wears very little make up, but has nail polish. Plot Yorknew City arc When Kurapika confronts the agent for a job, she instantly denies him that baffles Kurapika. She does compliments Kurapika for finding the guild and can tell he's smart, that's not the only reason why she denies to refer him to some "important clients". The agent also mentions while it doesn't have to do with experience, but she's got clients that don't deal with rookies, but Kurapika is less than a rookie. This agitates Kurapika since he's a licensed Hunter. The agent then calmly tells Kurapika that his Hunter Exam isn't over yet and can tell just by looking at him. The agent then asks Kurapika if he can see anything next to her, while showing off a Nen transmuted skull face, and further comments that he sees nothing doesn't he. Kurapika doesn't respond only with a confused look on his face. The agent not amused, tells Kurapika to come back when he's able to see and that's the bare minimal. Kurapika goes back to the guild a little less than 6 months her to show her he's learned Nen. The agent tells Kurapika that he's passed and she's amazed and impressed that he learnt Nen in less 6 months. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 Kurapika however was surprised that the agent remembered him at all. The agent then tells him, that they're aren't many visitors and that only one other person came since he left also she further states that the guild is harder to find that he thinks. So finally the agent asks Kurapika what kind of employer is he searching for? Kurapika responds that he's looking for someone with strong connections to the Underground Auction in Yorknew City and doesn't care what kind of job it is. The agent tells Kurapika that clients with power usually have high criteria and doubts they'll hire someone with zero experience as a Hunter, but none the less the agent looks up on her computer for the job Kurapika wants. The agent tells Kurapika that 3 matches have come up that fit his desired job and decide on hiring the client, by interviewing the candidate. She goes onto saying that they're all bodyguard and security positions and she'll further explain each of the individual jobs in detail: # A gun collector looking for the Bull S55 Limited Edition #1 by the Mizet Company. # A China collector looking for Rondo Company Anniversary Dish of years 1655 and 1667. # Finally is a bodypart collector, tattooed skin, jellied diseased skull, etc. The agent comments on what a hobby that is, while Kurapika notably grows anxious. The agent then asks Kurapika which one he prefers. Abilities & Powers She has displayed some skills in Nen, Transmuting her aura into a skull-like face. References Category:Female characters Category:Hunter Category:Transmuters